frostbite and kangaroo
by foreverrinsane
Summary: My old account rever had these story on but I lost my password to that account so am re-posting the story. They are all improved. This is slash so if you don't like don't read.


**This story was on my other account but I lost the password for that so am improving the stories and reposting the stories.**

At a special pond where Jack spend most of his three hundred years, there was Jack Frost and a 14 year old Jamie. There was a comfortable silent surrounding both boys, they talk about everything, it was normal because they were best friends. Both of them were laying down on the pond enjoying each other company.

"Hey Jack?" Jamie asked suddenly breaking the silent.

"Yeah Jamie" answered Jack

"Well have you ever loved some like you could live without them and it feels like destiny?" Jamie question shying away from Jack.

"Yeah I have" Jack answered going in a little daydream but suddenly snapped out of it "oh wait there's a girl isn't there" Jack teased poking jamie's belly.

"Yeah there is..." Jamie day dreamed.

" ooh who is the girl?" Jack asked wanting to know more. That question snapped James of his trace.

"It's no one it just..." Jamie said

"It's just what come on Jamie am your best friend please tell me" Jack begged

" well I just I don't know if I like her" Jamie lied. He knew very well that he was in love with her.

"Well do you think of her every day?"

"Yeah"

"Do you get jealous when you see her with another guy?"

"Yeah"

"Do you want to spend ever minute you get with her?"

"Yes"

"Do you feel like you couldn't live without her?"

"yes"

"Then your in love with her" Jack yelled happily at him

"I am well that's good I think" Asked Jamie confused

"Yeah it is" Jack reassured him

"Any way who do you like?" Jamie asked. An icy blue blushed form on Jack face.

"No one!" Jack said quickly and a little to quickly so you knew he was lying (plus he was a bad liar.)

"Come on Jack please tell me" begged Jamie (not desperately of course)

"I'll make you a deal you tell me yours and I'll tell you mine" Jack said holding out his hand

"Fine" Jamie said putting his hand into Jack's and shaking the hand.

"Well come on then tell me" urged Jack

"It's Carry" Jamie said looking away

"That's cupcake isn't" Jack asked

"Yeah that's her" Jamie answered " so who's yours?"

"It's Bunny" Jack said blushing

"Aw that's sweet frostbite"

"And Jamie" came to voice from behind two trees, Jack and Jamie jumped up

"Ahhh" they screamed in unison

Bunny and Carry(cupcake) came out behind the trees.

"You scared me!" Exclaimed Jack

"Us!" Corrected James

"What are you two doing here?" Asked Jamie and Jack at the same time

*Flashback*

Bunny was walking though the woods looking for Jack because he had something very important to tell him. After a few minutes of wondering around he came across Carry.

"Hey Bunny"

"Hey Carry"

"So what you doing here?" Asked Carry

"I was lookin' for flostbite do ya know whe'e he is?" Bunny said

"Oh yeah he when down at his lake with Jamie" she said "I was going there, I wanted to tell Jamie something important"

"Ooh" said Bunny

"Shut up" said Carry blushing

"No way to talk to a guardian" Joked Bunny

"Anyway wanna walk together?"

"Yeah sure"

"So why were you looking for Jack?" Carry asked as they walked

"Uh I wanted to tell 'im something"

"Ooh" teased Carry

"Don't"

"Well it sounds like Bunny's got a crush" Carry said

"Look I see the lake" said Bunny trying to get out of this conversation.

End of flashback

"So u guys heard all of that?" Asked Jamie

"No" answered Carry "just when u guys said you like us"

Jamie and Jack started blushing

"Aww" said Bunny and Carry in unison

"Shut up"

"I love you Jamie" said Carry blushing like crazy

"Me too" answered Jamie

"I know" and with that Jamie and Carry left to give Bunny and Jack some privacy.

"Soo..."Said Jack." What do we do now?" Asked Jack

"This" said Bunny and then when up to kiss Jack full on the lips.

It seem like hours for them until they broke apart. Either of them wanting to but breath is an important job.

"I love you Jack"

"I love you too kangaroo"

"Had to ruin the moment" and with that said they both kissed again.

"Ooh Jack and Bunny sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G" Jamie and Carry sang breaking there second kiss.

"Seriously?" Asked Jack

"Pretty much" said Carry and Jamie in unison.

"you guys make a great couple" Bunny said

"thanks" said Jamie and Carry (Cupcake).


End file.
